NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center HWWTP Abstract The NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center has a long history of effective training that meets the requirements of OSHA 29CFR1910.120, providing hazardous materials knowledge and skills to over 450,000 workers since 1987. Our Center will train workers about safety issues during clean-up of hazardous waste sites, issues related to generation, treatment and storage of hazardous materials, and emergency response. The courses develop competency in workers to critically analyze dangerous situations, and enable them to identify safe work practices. Key principles of adult education are incorporated into our training, and training courses are developed to include peer-learning, hands-on activities, and development critical thinking skills. The Center has a robust evaluation plan, and will continue to expand the types of data collected on the impact of training on workplace practice, as well as how training can more effectively influence workplace safety culture. The focus of the HWWT program is to provide comprehensive training for workers who clean-up hazardous waste sites, are involved in the generation, treatment and storage of hazardous materials, and respond to transportation and other emergencies. Over the next five years, the Center proposes to train 35,150 workers in 1,960 courses in the HWWTP.